1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a phantom color light mirror, and more particularly to a mirror with a colored graphic design through which phantom color lights may be displayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
With the ordinary mirror, whether it is hung on the wall or placed on a dresser, there may only be alternations or modifications in its shape, or graphic designs may be provided on the mirror frame. It therefore lacks value-enhancing features. Another problem is that, if the mirror is hung in a dark place, it is often necessary to install a light thereon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,967, Brown teaches a hidden display mirror in which a transparent front sheet has a reflective sheet of silver affixed to a rear surface thereof, with a narrow groove passing through the reflective layer. The groove describes a graphic design. The groove is so narrow as to be sufficiently inconspicuous that the graphic design is hidden from view upon casual inspection, unless the light source has a high level of brilliance and sufficient light therefrom passes through the groove. The device described by Brown may act both as an ordinary mirror and as a light emitting display of the graphic design.
In the device taught by Brown, the graphic design is almost invisible upon casual inspection. Although Brown teaches that colored non-opaque stain can be provided within the etchings (grooves), since only the level of brilliance of the light source is controllable, the color of the graphic design is fixed and unchanged, and the color of the graphic design remains the same when viewed from any angle.
For those familiar with the art of chromatics, it is well known that Wundt and Helmholtz assert that orange red, green and violet blue are the three primary colors and that they provide a color-additive mixing system. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,240, Glukes employs the above-mentioned color mixing principle to provide a novel light source for an animated sign producing enhanced lighting effects, and which functions as a highly efficient color corrective light source.
One having ordinary skill in the art may apply the same color mixing principle to the device disclosed by Brown. Although the color of the graphic design may change as a result, the color thus changed will not have any variations.